1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a connecting port, and more particularly, to a connecting port disposed on a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the progress of science and technology and the popularization of computer system, more and more modern people are used to process documents, browse Internet, play AV files or store data by using computer system, so that the computer system has become one of indispensable tools for the modern people at work or in lives. No matter a desktop computer or a notebook computer, it has circuit boards, on which various electronic components are disposed and in charge of different functions. In addition, there are connecting ports disposed on the circuit board for connecting computer peripheral equipments such as keyboard, mouse and flash drive or a power.
When a user swaps a connecting wire or a power wire of a peripheral equipment to/from a connection port of a circuit board, an excessive applied force or improper force-applying direction may cause the connecting pin in the connecting port to be deformed or get fractured.